Kado Terburuk
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun, mendapati sebuah 'kado' yang menyakitkan. R&R please and DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading minna-san^^_

**Ino POV**

_23 September 2012_

Hari ini aku berulang tahun. Ulang tahun ku yang ke 17. Ya, _sweet seventeen._ Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan bahagianya hari ulang tahunku seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dengan terpaksa, aku memasang topeng kesenangan di depan semua orang. Termasuk teman-temanku yang kuajak makan-makan di salah satu restauran Yakiniku. Merayakan hari jadiku.

Berhasil. Mereka tidak mengetahui betapa resahnya aku ini. Bahkan, Sakura -sahabatku- tidak mengetahuinya dan mengira aku sangat senang dengan hari ini. Rasa _bad feeling-_ku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku merasakan ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Entah besok atau dua hari lagi. Aku tidak tau.

Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu ketika mereka mengucapkan kata-kata selamat kepadaku. Astaga, aku sudah ketularan kebiasaanya Sai.

Hingga akhirnya _bad feeling _itu membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata di malam hari. Aku tidak tau, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mendapati mataku menghitam besok.

.

_24 September 2012 _

Aneh. Di hari ulang tahun ku aku mendapati _bad feeling _yang menjadi-jadi. Tapi, hari ini aku tidak menemukan satu pun kejanggalan. Bahkan, semua kado ku bersih-bersih saja. Tidak ada teroran dari siapapun. Mereka semua pun baik kepadaku.

Mungkin kali ini aku bisa lega. Tidak ada yang harus ku khawatirkan. Karena, biasanya _bad feeling _berlaku untuk sehari atau dua hari sesudahnya. Malam ini sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak.

.

_25 September 2012_

Astaga, rasa itu kembali lagi. Perasaan yang menghantuiku di hari ulang tahunku. Bahkan, ini lebih hebat dari 2 hari yang lalu. Aku sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar disekolah. Selalu melamun di kelas. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Malamnya, ketika aku sedang mengerjakan PR ku di depan laptop, aku mendengarkan deringan _handphone Tou-san _di sebelah laptopku. Ketika kulihat di layar _handphone-_nya, ternyata dari…

Seorang pengacara.

Disini adalah puncak dari segala perasaan yang melandaku. Aku langsung memberikan _handphone_ itu kepada pemiliknya. Ketika dia menerima telfon itu, _Tou-san _dengan segera berjalan ke depan pintu dan melihat seseorang yang datang.

Seorang pengacara.

Kami-_sama _apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat Deidara-_nii _memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang sedih. Dia juga menyuruhku memasuki kamarku. Membiarkan _Tou-san _membicarakan hal yang sudah aku ketahui itu akan kali ini benar-benar tidak enak.

Perceraian.

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa ini terjadi begitu cepat? Aku tau, hubungan _Tou-san_ dengan _Kaa-san_ sedang buruk sekali. Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini? Bahkan aku masih kelas 3 SMA, dan Deidara-_nii _baru memasuki bangku perkuliahan. Aku tau ini akan terjadi, tapi kenapa bisa secepat ini?

Aku baru ingat. Mereka belum memberiku kado. Apakah ini kado dari mereka? Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau 'hadiah' dari mereka bisa membuat masa depan ku tidak jelas? Tiba-tiba saja bulir-bulir airmata keluar dari mata _aquamarine_-ku. Membentuk sungai-sungai kecil di daerah pipi. Semakin lama semakin deras. Aku memikirkan, bila hal itu terjadi, kepada siapa aku menumpang hidup? _Tou-san _atau _Kaa-san?_ Oh, aku benci terjebak diantara dua pilihan yang menyulitkan!

Akhirnya, aku menemukan solusi dari masalah ini. Pasrah. Itu dia. Aku tidak bisa menolak keputusan yang dibuat _Tou-san_. Karena, aku takut dengannya. Aku tidak berani mengutarakan keinginanku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Situasi ini membuatku membenci bulan ini, bulan September. Membenci hari ini, 25 September. Membenci tanggal hari ini, 25. Mulai sekarang, jika aku bertemu dengan bulan September, 25, ataupun 25 September aku akan membencinya. Sekalipun aku lahir di bulan ini.

**The End **

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Menurut author, ceritanya sedih. Hampir saja terbawa suasana T^T sudahlah, langsung di review yaa!


End file.
